


Fudge Me:  A Preteen C/Q Halloween

by SNQA



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNQA/pseuds/SNQA
Summary: Preteen Carrie and Quinn meet at a haunted house.
Halloween prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeffy/gifts).



> Thanks to ascloseasthis and Leblanc1 for editing and encouragement!

Carrie, wearing her bright orange safety sash and carrying a flashlight, stands awkwardly alone in front of the haunted house as a tall, handsome boy in a soldier’s costume approaches her hesitantly. 

“Hey. What are you doing here all alone?” 

“Pfft. What do you think I'm doing? I'm a safety. Isn't it obvious? I'm making sure none of these delinquents cause any trouble.”

“So, this isn't your costume? Fudge me, you really take your job seriously. You get that this isn't a school party?”

“Yeah. I know. But see the kid over there with the red hair that's dressed as a marine? Last year he TP’ed the entire back of the haunted house.”

“So?”

“I just need to make sure we don't get hit again. I missed it before and I can't, I won't let that happen again.”

“You're only eleven. And a girl. You think you can watch this little shithead by yourself?”

“What do you know? You came in on my operation like two minutes ago. Who the hell are you, anyway?”

“Peter Quinn. I just moved here. I'm in your advanced math class.”

“Oh, right. I'm Carrie.”

“Mathison.”

“Yes. I know. Peter Quinn from where?”

“Baltimore.”

“So, what do you want, Peter?”

“Well, I kinda wanted to see... you wanna hang out together? I can take you into the haunted house. Hold your hand if you get scared.”

“And what makes you think I'd be scared?”

“Fudge. Yeah, I guess not. You just looked kinda lonely standing here by yourself, and since I really don't know anyone, I thought we could… I dunno. Forget it. I gotta go.”

“Wait. It's Quinn, right? I could use some backup. You are military, after all.”

“Fudge yeah! Sure. Backup. I'll watch over you. Stay at a safe distance. I can help if you get in trouble. I'm actually a junior black belt in Krav Maga.”

“Why do you keep saying the word ‘fudge’? Are you eight?”

“I know, it's kinda stupid, but my mom said she'd punish me if I said the ‘f’ word again. I used to say it a lot. So now I substitute the word ‘fudge’ to try and break the habit.”

“Really? That's funny. My dad doesn't care if I say ‘fuck’. He trusts me only to say it when it's called for.”

“Your dad sounds pretty cool.”

“He is, actually.” Carrie beams, noticing the beautiful blue color of Quinn's eyes and his cute dimples when he smiles. “Look, Quinn, I'm glad you have my back… do you still want to take me into the haunted house? It does look kinda fun.”

“Fudge me. Yes!”

“Quinn?”

“Yeah, Carrie?”

“It's okay if you want to hold my hand when we get in there. I'm not scared or anything, but it's gonna be really dark and I don't want to lose you.”

“Sure, Carrie. You're the boss.”


End file.
